Newfound Protector
by hufflepuff-ish
Summary: The upcoming Battle of Hogwarts makes Filch reflect on his life in the school and causes him to fight for something for the first time in his life.


**ROUND 13**

Main prompt: Knight: Write about a normally timid character going into battle.

Optional prompts: 2. (object) chessboard, 7. (word) royalty, 12. (word) desire

 **Word count: 1,011**

 **Thank you to Xanda and Erica for betaing.**

* * *

Argus has never been too fond of the students in Hogwarts and, sometimes, he feels the same about the teachers. Depends on the person, really. Socializing and making friends has never been his strong side. When he was a child, it was hard for him to socialize because he was born a Squib, which kept him on the fence between wizards and Muggles. Each side had something to hold against him—he didn't have magic to fit in with the wizards, and as far as Muggles were concerned, he didn't know anything about them aside from their lack of magic. He wanted to be a part of the Wizarding World but didn't know how, and people didn't want to help him until he stumbled upon Dumbledore in his early thirties.

So, Argus mainly keeps to himself. The students don't understand him, they only annoy him, nor do the teachers who respect him, but don't even try to get close to him. It's fine with him. Loneliness has been his friend from a very young age and either way, he only enjoys Ms. Norris' presence anymore. The poor cat has been restless ever since the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts—he assumes she doesn't like them. He can't blame her, he feels the same way. While he likes the strict discipline that many Pureblood families have, he hates the way the members of those families think they're royalty and mistreat anyone who isn't like them, as if others are below them. Argus is an example of that.

Now, he is very aware of the fact that war is coming and he's watching the school entrance, feeling like he's waiting for the first piece to move on a chessboard. He was the one who noticed the threats that are heading towards the school and hurried to warn Professor McGonagall. One would ask why he did it. The reason is very simple; Hogwarts is his home. He doesn't have anywhere else to go—nor does he want to, it's where he feels like he belongs. He might not have the fanciest job there, but he does feel like a part of the school. If anyone wants to keep the place and the people in it safe, it's the people who share it with him.

There is also a change inside of Hogwarts. At first, it was quiet. Ever since Snape became the Headmaster and let all those Death Eaters inside, the school has turned quiet. Argus doesn't mind the silence, but his stomach turns uncomfortably every time he thinks about the things those new professors do to students whose blood isn't 'pure'. Now, however, he can hear a change in the hallways. Footsteps and voices echo from different parts of the castle all the way to him, several voices he knows don't belong to people from the school—they're there to help.

The first to get to the place where he is standing are the three heads of Houses. McGonagall leads the way, followed with worried Pamona Sprout, and a surprised yet determined looking Filius Flitwick. They come to a stand a few steps in front of the Caretaker and express their worries. Argus isn't sure what to say, nor does he feel comfortable enough to join their conversation—his inner child is still there, somewhere inside of him, afraid that him being a Squib will negatively affect the way people react to him. He uses the time to think back to Mrs. Norris, instead. He isn't sure where she is right now, hopefully not wandering through the school. He almost lost her one time, five years ago, and he would hate for her to be taken away from him. No Death Eater will try to hurt a cat, but it's one of the only things Filch loves in the world and he can't help but be afraid to lose it.

Maybe he should have taken Mrs. Norris and left, he wonders. He doubts he has how to help the fight against You-Know-Who and his army, nor does he have a way to defend himself from them. However, it's too late now and the storm is too close. He should envy wizards for being able to Apparate, yet he doesn't. Staying in Hogwarts for some reason feels like the right thing for him to do. If it will go down, he will go down with it—with the only home he has.

The three professors try to plan what will happen next, discussing if they should let the students help them fight, and what they should do with the young ones and the ones who can't fight. In the meantime, Argus stays in his place and says nothing. He keeps his opinions to himself, feeling that they aren't important enough and falsely thinking that they have no place in the discussion. He wonders what he should do next. Locking himself in his chambers and hoping for the best is an option, yet it feels too much like surrendering, which he has no desire of doing.

It takes him a few seconds to notice that someone said his name. When he pushes his thoughts away and comes back to reality, he notices that the professors are making their way to a different place. Pomona is almost down the hall, hurrying somewhere. Flitwick is standing in front of Filch and it seems that whatever he was saying has drawn the attention of Minerva, who stops walking and glances at them.

''Will you be coming with us?'' Flitwick repeats.

The attention makes Argus somewhat uncomfortable and he hesitantly says, ''I don't think I'll be much help.''

''We could use any kind of help, Argus,'' Minerva says.

Although he really doubts that he'll be any use to their shared goal, the way they look at him—almost hopefully—causes him to think he should join them. He's no knight or a warrior, but he realizes that she is right. So, he nods and falls into step with the wizards, hoping that with or without him, Hogwarts will be saved.


End file.
